supernaturallycharmedfandomcom-20200213-history
BOS 4
4.1 - Charmed Again (Part 1) To Restore Prue Cast by: Piper (unsuccessful) In this night and in this hour I call upon the ancient power Bring back my sister Bring back the Power Of Three To Move Inspector Cortez Cast by: Phoebe We call on the spirits to help undo And send him off to Timbucktoo. To Call Paige Cast by: Piper Mix these ingredients: a pinch of rosemary a sprig of cypress a yarrow root Powers of the witches rise Course unseen across the skies Come to us who call you near Come to us and settle here Add a drop of your own blood, then chant: Blood to blood I summon thee Blood to blood return to me To Summon A Spirit Cast by: 4.1: Piper 4.2: Piper and Phoebe Requires: A circle of candles Hear these words, hear my cry Spirit from the other side Come to me, I summon the Cross now the great divide Also see 3.22 "To Deter/Kill Shax" 4.2 - Charmed Again (Part 2) To Enchant An Object Cast by: Piper and Phoebe This spell enchants an object so that it will identify evil. Magic forces far and wide, Enchant these so those can't hide, Allow this witch to use therein, So she can reveal the evil within 4.3 - Hell Hath No Fury To Promote Compromise Cast by: Paige These words will travel through the minds Of stubborn parties and unbind, The thoughts too ridged to be kind, A compromise they'll dis-entwine. Vanishing Spell Cast by: 4.3, 4.13, 4.15, 4.21: Paige Let the object of objection become but a dream, As I cause the seen to be unseen Reversal Spell Cast by: 4.3 : Phoebe and Paige 4.15: Piper Write the spell on a piece of paper and burn in candle flame Guided spirits, Hear our plea. Annual this magic. Let it be. (4.3 only) Please let it be. Instant Karma Cast by: Paige Exchange the word 'demon' for 'dirtbag' To make a demon feel the pain he inflicts Let cruelty, pain and evil ways Follow this villain through all his days Reverse the torment he creates To turn on him a crueler fate To Call Piper Cast by: Paige and Phoebe Requires a drop of blood into candle flame Power of the sister rise, Course unseen across the skies, Come to us, we call you near. Come to us and settle here. Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me 4.4 - Size Matters To Kill Gammil Cast by: Phoebe, with the words in brackets by Piper and Paige Small of mind (small of mind) Big of woe (big of woe) The pain you caused (the pain you caused) You now will know (you now will know) 4.6 - A Knight To Remember To Summon/Enchant A Prince Cast by: Evil Enchantress, Paige Bring together my prince and me. Let him fall on bended knee. I summon him to my side, That he may take me to be his destined bride. To Open A Portal To A Past Life Cast by: Paige Bring together my prince and me. His kingdom now I wish to see. Crossing history to his side, From myself I will not hide. To Vanquish Shocker Demon Cast by: Phoebe, Piper and Paige Vanquish, we three witches cry. One final shock and then you die. To bind the Evil Enchantress powers: I take your hands in mine And with this string I will entwine Your powers I'll forever bind From now until the end of time 4.7 - Brain Drain To Vanquish Chameleon Cast by: Piper Evil hiding in plain sight I use this spell with all my might Stop your changing form and shape This vanquish seals your fate Mind Link Cast by: Phoebe and Paige Life to life and mind to mind Our spirits now will entertwine We meld our souls and journey to The one whose thoughts we wish we knew To Relinquish Powers See 1.10: "To Banish Powers" 4.9 - Muse To My Ears To See A Muse Cast by: Phoebe Being of creativity, show yourself now to me. Your light that shines upon our face, let our vision now embrace Warlock Vanquishing Limerick Cast by: Not cast A warlock is a funny thing, he blinks from place to place, and when we say these words to him, his face they will erase To Find A Muse Cast by: Paige, Piper and Phoebe Being of creativity, We call ourselves now to thee Your light now darkened in a ring Shall feel the power of three we bring Warlock Vanquishing Spell Cast by: Paige, Piper and Phoebe Evil is a faithful foe, but good does battle best. We witches will, with these words, waste the warlocks evil zest To Un-See A Muse Cast by: Paige, Piper and Phoebe Being of creativity, Hide yourself now from me, Your light that shines upon our face From our vision, now erase 4.11 - Trial By Magic To Summon The Spirit Of Angela Provizolis Cast by: Piper, Phoebe and Paige Hear these words Hear our cry Spirit from the other side Come to us we summon thee Cross now the great divide Beloved spirit Angela We seek your guidance We ask that you commune with us And move among us To Stretch The Imagination Cast by: Paige Let mind and body soar To heights not reached before Let limits stretch That you may catch A new truth to explore 4.12 - Lost And Bound To Destroy/Weaken A Magic Shield Cast by: Paige, Piper and Phoebe Door unlock No magic block To Vanquish Ludlow (Haiku) Cast by: Paige, Piper and Phoebe The brittle winter gives way to flowers of spring Ludlow is vanquished 4.13 - Charmed And Dangerous To Vanquish The Source Cast by: Paige, Piper and Phoebe Also in: 4.21 Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace... Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, Vanquish this evil from time and space. To Contain The Hollow Cast by: Phoebe and The Seer Aboleo extium cavium du eternias. To Fix Caroline's Appearance See 4.3 "Vanishing Spell" To Call Powers From The Hollow See 2.17 "To Call The Power Of A Witch/ To Find A Lost Witch" 4.14 - The Three Faces Of Phoebe To Discover Your Heart's Desire Cast by: Phoebe My heart is strong, my spirit is weak, it is an answer that I seek, the question burns within the fire, so I may hear my heart's desire To Vanquish Kurzon Cast by: Phoebe, Piper and Paige Hell threw you from its inner core, but earth won't hold you anymore, since heaven cannot be your place, your flesh and blood we now erase! 4.15 - Marry-Go-Round Dark Wedding Not a spell - performed on Cole and Phoebe A wedding performed in a cemetery, by a dark priest, during which the groom drinks the bride's blood. A dark wedding can make even a good witch open to be the vessel for an evil child To switch the Invisibility Spell: Evil curse or witches brew, I call the magic cast by you. Hear my voice and come to me, Leave your victim, let her free 4.17 - Saving Private Leo To Vanquish Evil Spirits See 1.20 "To Banish A Spirit" 4.18 - Bite Me To Vanquish A Harpy Cast by: Phoebe, Piper and Paige Claw of pain we have to sever, demon you are gone forever! 4.19 - We're Off To See The Wizard To Gain The Source's Powers Cast by: The Wizard Msolus into exitus omne 4.20 To Vanquish The Source See 4.21 - Womb Raider To Steal A Baby From The Womb Cast by: The Seer Let the little children come to me, For the kingdom belongs to such as these, The rose circle represents nature, desire, fertility. Give me strength and give me might, To steal a child in still of night. Darkest forces let it be, Hear my plea, bring life to me! Power Of Three Spell See 1.1 "Power Of Three Spell" To Call Piper To The Underworld See 2.17 "To Call The Power Of A Witch/ To Find A Lost Witch" To Make The Penthouse Look Normal See 4.3 "Vanishing Spell" 4.22 - Witch Way Now? To Find A Lost Love Cast by: Not cast Whither my love Wherever you be Throught time and space Take my heart near to thee To Find A Lost Love - Travel To Astral Plane Cast by: Phoebe Whither my love, Wherever you be, Through Time and Space Take my love near to thee. To Find A Lost Love - Return From Astral Plane Cast by: Paige and Piper Return thy love wherever you be, Through time and space, bring her back to me!